broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Fireshot Alextros Dash/Fireshots story (WIP)
As I trotted up to the new pony,I said "Hello,my name is Fireshot,whats yours?" And then the pony responded "My name is Spiral Star...." And I said "Ok then,wanna be friends?" Spiral Star responded, "Sure!but please just call me Spiral,ok?" I said "Ok,sure thing Spiral! I trotted off down the hall with Spiral,neither of us speaking to one another.But then the bells "BAAAAAAA-DING-DONG-DING-DING"signaling the end of the school day,broke the silence,and Spiral said "Well...I gotta fly off home,sooo...nice meeting you Fireshot,and good-bye,see ya tommorow?" And I responded to him "Sure thing Spiral,and it was nice meeting you too!Bye!" Then I went off to find my sister,Rainbow Dash,but she wasn't where she usually was,waiting in the bleachers of the stadium...I wondered "Where is she!Oh god no!I hope she is ok!" But right as I started to panic I calmed myself down and took to the skys,and began my search for her yelling "Rainbow!Where are you?" And actually quite soon I was answered by Rainbow when she yelled to me "Im just down here ya big goof!Im practicing my flight skills and increasing my top speed so I can perform the ultimate Supersonic Rainboom!" I flew down to her and said "Come on,we gotta get home,or mom will get mad!" And Rainbow responded by flying in the direction of our house and says "Come on Fireshot,lets race home!Last one there is a sick pony!Or are you a wimp and scared youre gonna lose,Big brother?" And I retorted "I'm not scared,im just gonna win!" And we both got to the edge of our flight school, Cloudsdale flight school,and we both shoot forward,no restraint,all the while Neck-and-neck and finally we make it home,and roll to a stop laughing and laughing in joy and i say "That was fun!" Which earned me a remark from Rainbow "It was even better with you big brother!I love you Fireshot!I hope you never have to leave and we can be together forever!" But sadly,that was not going to happen,a few days went by then it happened. Me and Rainbow were racing home,like usual and we decided to take a detour,over the gorge,to lengthen the race to really see who was the fastest! But suddenly Rainbow said "Dang,Fireshot,I practiced hard today,im beat!"and suddenly she started to stop flapping,due to her currently losing consciousnesses and then she fell causeing me to yell her name "RAIIIIIIIIIINBOW!" Causeing a rockslide,and as she fell i raced after her but was too slow,she slammed to the ground with a sickening "crunch!" And a few minutes later,a boulder from the rockslide my scream had caused,landed on her wing and then rolled off,breaking her wing for sure,I carried her unconscious body the rest of the way home,and told mom "Mom!Help me,Rainbows hurt! Very,very badly!" Mom and Dad rushed into the room and said in unison "WHAT HAPPENED?!?" I responded with " W...we were racing home from school,and decided to fly over the gorge,well Rainbow trained a little bit too hard today and...she fell asleep as you can see!and she plummeted to the ground due to the fact that her wings stopped flapping,then a boulder fel on her left wing!" Mom said "Fireshot!Hurry,we must get her to the hospital before her wing breaks forever making it so she can never fly again!" We got Rainbow to the hospital in time to save her flight ability,but not our being together,Mom took me into the waiting room and started reprimanding me "Fireshot Alextros Dash!How many times have i told you not to fly over the gorge!This is the third time Rainbow has got hurt flying over the gorge! So i have decided to separate you two!Rainbow is going to Ponyville,and You are going to stay here in Cloudsdale!You are a bad influence for your little sister Fireshot!so say goodbye to her when the doctor says she is ok!And you will be apologizeing to Rainbow Dash tommorow,Before she leaves for Ponyville!"after a few Agonizing minutes,the doctor came out with bad news he said "She will never remember any of you again,so give her all she needs and leave so i can wake her up,if she ever sees any of you,she will go into a coma,caused by Hoofnesia,a disease that makes ponies forget everypony she ever met.... And thats why Rainbow dash never mentions her Brother,Fireshot,and why when asked about her parents,she gets nervous... The End Good-bye Mom,Dad and Fireshot,my big brother-Rainbow Dash A.K.A Rainbow Category:Blog posts